Leaves
by KivaEmber
Summary: Fic for conjure lass. AU ONESHOT tester. UraIchi. His excuse? You had a leaf in your hair.


**Title: **Leaves

**Pairing: **UraIchi

**Rating:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't…unfortunately…

**Summary: **Fic for conjurelass. AU UraIchi. His excuse? You had a leaf in your hair.

**A/N: **This pairing don't get enough love, yo!

This is for conjurelass, one of my readers on Our Shaking Throne LJ Community. We both lamented over the lack of UraIchi so I offered to write one. :D Autumn theme peoplez!

Love Autumn themes.

Better then Winter ones. D:

So anyway, not any plot since this is just a test pilot, but I'll have plenty of plot related oneshots soon enough!

Enjoy the tester!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_No J2O! No, no, no! The trout has taken over Joe with a spastic mind and planning to spread an epidemic narcolepsy known as Dr. Varty!"_

"…_What _are_ you on!?"_

_-- Me & friend_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**LEAVES**

Ichigo squawked indignantly, twirling round at the familiar catcall of his brother.

"Goddammit, Shiro you bastard!" Ichigo snarled, swiping at the cackling albino as his free hand attempted to scoop out the dead, crackly leaves from his jacket. "I'll kill you when we get to Urahara's!"

"Nah." Shiro snickered, keeping out of reach from his irate brother's hands. "I'm too _awesome_ t' get killed by ya! An' th' crackhead likes me." Golden eyes flashed amusedly as he drawled out. "He calls me 'Shiro-chan'!"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "So? He calls me Ichi-chan, he calls Zangetsu 'Zan-chan', he calls everyone 'chan'!"

Shiro giggled, kicking up another clump of gold and carmine leaves as they approached Urahara's shop. "Gettin' a lil' _defensive_ there, are we Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo harrumphed, twisting his face away from the albino's mocking grin to vainly hide the pink blush on tanned cheeks. "Shut up, Shiro." He grumbled irritably. "You're adopted and no one likes you."

"Deeeenial!" Shiro chirped, skipping ahead and sliding Urahara's doors open. "Oi! Crackhead! Yer wonderful boyfriend has arrived lookin' fer a night of pleasure an'- Ow! Th' Hell!?"

Ichigo kicked his pouting brother once more, the albino yelping and hopping about on one leg comically as he held his knee to his chest. "That's _mean_ Ichi-nii!" Shiro whined, looking over at his seething brother with a pained pout.

Ichigo deadpanned and kicked Shiro's leg a final time, the albino flailing and crumpling to the floor, some leaves being thrown up in the air and fluttering down on the teen's white jacket. "Shut up, Shiro. He's not my boyfriend."

"How could you say that?" A different voice gasped, and Ichigo resisted the urge to groan in despair, kicking his brother in the side instead.

"Hello, Urahara." Ichigo said flatly.

"Yo, crackhead!" Shiro called weakly from his sprawled position on the floor.

Green striped hat shadowing mischievous grey eyes, Urahara bounced over with a shit-eating grin, his damnable fan already slid out of his dark green haori. "Ah, my wonderful helpers!" He laughed. "How nice to see you again, Ichi-chan, Shiro-chan!"

Ichigo huffed, turning away slightly when a blush burned his cheeks. "Whatever, tell us what we have to do today, already."

Shiro snickered as he climbed to his feet, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "Yer gonna do th' crackhead, Ichi-nii." He teased, easily ducking under the punch aimed at his head. "Hah! Ya missed!"

Ichigo kneed him in the balls.

"Gck…" Shiro released an embarrassing squeak, keeling over and clutching his crotch as he moaned in agony. "My balls…my precious balls…"

Urahara stared at the currently invalid albino for a few seconds before turning to the fuming redhead, not at all nervous before the mighty power of Ichigo's ball-crushing knees. "Now that wasn't nice, Ichi-chan." He 'tsk'ed, wagging his fan at the teen. "Do you have to attempt to make your brother infertile every time you come here?"

"As long as it stops a spawn of mini-Shiros from ravaging Japan, then I don't feel too bad 'bout it." Ichigo shrugged, swatting the unfurled fan away from his nose as the blonde male tried to poke it. "Now what do I have to do today? Packing stuff? Getting deliveries?"

Shiro raised a shaky hand from the floor, wheezing out in an almost alto pitch; "I'll…take th'…deliverin'…crackhead…"

Urahara nudged the albino with his sandaled foot, wondering if the teen could stand, let alone walk across town. "…Aww." The blonde man's grin grew wider. "How cuuuute! You're trying to play matchmaker again, aren't you Shiro-chan?"

Ichigo raised his foot warningly, and Shiro was miraculously cured from his crushed balls status, bounding up to his feet and backing up a few feet from his irate brother. "Of course not, crackhead! Why would I do anythin' that could make Ichi-nii happy?" Golden eyes darting nervously to his brother, the albino's grin widened. "Aside from th' fact that he'd stop tryin' t' kill me an' won't scowl so much, lookin' _much_ cuter."

Ichigo growled, flipping his grinning brother off. "Oh, go fuck yourself incest freak."

"It's only incest if there's lawyers involved!" Shiro retorted.

"Alright, kiddies, break it up." Urahara called, clapping his hands together before fists could be thrown (or balls be crushed). He held out a slip of paper to the albino. "To the fabric store with you, Shiro-chan!"

Nodding, Shiro accepted the slip of paper and walked past his brother, though not before slapping the redhead's ass and running off with a maniacal cackle as Ichigo snarled angrily and kicked out.

"Fucking weirdo." Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his butt, watching as the leaves kicked up from his brother's hasty retreat swirled around, some fluttering into the shop through the open doors. "He's definitely adopted."

Ichigo stiffened a second later when he felt Urahara prop his stubbly chin on his shoulder, grey eyes peering at him with curiosity. A blush, unbidden, flared along the bridge of his nose and across tanned cheeks as he struggled to keep his perpetual scowl plastered across his face. "…what…?" He forced out, wondering why being near the grey eyed loon made his motor and thinking functions retarded.

Urahara said nothing, leaning back a little to grip the confused redhead's shoulders and turn him round so that they were facing each other fully.

"…?" Ichigo blinked at the strange intensity in the blonde male's mercurial grey eyes, feeling his heart rate increase suddenly as Urahara leant forwards again. "U-Ura…hara?" He barely noticed the eternally unshaven male's hand leave his shoulder. "What…what are you doing?"

A flash of mischievousness in grey eyes and the blonde male leaned in close enough that a bare millimetre separated their lips. Ichigo felt something shift in his hair and a soft crackle of dried leaves before Urahara leant back, a crumpled red leaf twirling between his fingers.

A small grin. "You had a leaf in your hair, Ichi-chan."

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Need. Experience. In. Writing. FLUFF.

Pilot test over, hopefully better UraIchi shall come out soon.

Funny note, I joined y!gallery and was a member for exactly 49 hours before they found out I was under eighteen. I laughed, the quickest someone had been banned prob'ly :D

I'm patient, I can wait two years.

Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
